Harry Potter and the Second Beginning
by Vasilibox 720
Summary: (formerly "Harry Potter and the Mystery of the Veil;" book one of seven) Set immediately after the Battle for Hogwarts; after a long period of deliberation, I am cutting this entry into the series short and will use unused plot threads in future sequels... final chapters this week!
1. Chapter One: Aftermath

_Harry Potter and the Second Beginning_ by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter One: ****Aftermath**

_Summary: Harry lets his emotions out as he tries to come to terms with reality and the Hogwarts staff, students, and families learn what really happened the night the war ended._

**Author's Note: The following fanfiction starts a sequel series to the established _Harry Potter_ book series (obviously). Currently, I have 35-40 "chapters" written on loose-leaf paper, with 10-11 chapters per "book" - I started writing this story in middle school and I'm a college freshman, for reference. Only 3 of these chapters are typed, though, so while there will be some good material to start reading with 1) the rest of the material I have already written is mostly unpolished amateur writing in style and will require a lot of editing as I convert it to typed text and 2) I am nowhere near being done with this story, as I planned it initially to have 7 distinct "books" with a clear beginning and a clear end but not a very fleshed out middle. Any comments or criticism you have as you read the following chapters please let me know of, because these early chapters required heavy editing from my initial draft and it is entirely possible something was overlooked.**

* * *

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He has defeated Lord Voldemort. He has defeated Tom Riddle. He has won.

When he wasn't even born, a prophecy had been made. The prophecy told of a child who had been born at the end of July, a child that could defeat You-Know-Who. Voldemort deduced that the prophecy was talking about Harry Potter. He probably didn't know about the other child that fit the description, Neville Longbottom.

But even if he did know, it does not matter. Voldemort chose the half-blood, the one with a similar parentage. On October 31, 1981, Godric's Hollow was invaded. Though the residents trick-or-treating did not know it, a cloaked Voldemort entered the village. It was time for him to kill.

As he drew near the house of the Potters, he saw a young boy playing with his parents. Once he burst open the door, James Potter warned his wife of an intruder, and a life was claimed. Upstairs, Lily Potter tried to protect her son. As she tried to sacrifice her life for her son, a protection was cast—the protection of love. Lord Voldemort pointed his wand straight into Harry Potter's one-year-old face as Harry began to cry. Voldemort said the incantation—a green light flashed—and the Dark Lord was left as something less than human; Harry Potter survived, left merely with a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

On his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard. That September, he left his aunt and uncle's house for Hogwarts. It has been six years since that day. Six years since his life was torn apart between the Wizarding World and the ordinary world. And every year, Harry has battled a form of Voldemort's magic, each one become more challenging and intense. Three days ago, Harry and Voldemort had their final confrontation, with the Dark Lord dying from his own rebounding curse. Now, the deed was done. The task was completed.

Yet, so many people were sacrificed. There were those involved, the Death Eaters. But they deserved what they got. The innocent Muggles didn't. And, of course, there are those that Harry knew personally, maybe even as a friend. Cedric Diggory, a fellow Quidditch player, a brave Hufflepuff. Sirius Black, a great godfather, a person sorely missed. Albus Dumbledore, an amazing headmaster, a wonderful mentor. Hedwig, a beautiful owl, a close friend. Alastor Moody, a respected Auror, a good teacher. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. Dobby, a house-elf friend, a sad loss. Fred Weasley, master of humor, a person who could never be replaced. Severus Snape, a double agent filled with remorse. Nymphadora Tonks, a happy woman, a newlywed mother. Remus Lupin, a friendly man, a newly-married father. Harry has lost so much over this sixteen-year-long war…would the misery ever end?

_No…the—the pain—_

Harry shifted his position on the bed while fighting his active mind.

_No! Sirius…Cedric…Dumbledore! No, please! Come—come back—please…_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry as he awoke with a start and fell out of bed.

Ron turned over in his sleep; the rest of the boys' dormitory was still and silent. He walked clumsily, still half-asleep, down the staircase into the Gryffindor Common Room and slumped down on the long, red couch in front of the fireplace, quietly sobbing. He glanced at his ancient, battered, goblin-wrought watch, which read **6:00 AM.** There was still another hour or two for him to dwell on those horrible memories…

"Harry?"

Ginny Weasley stepped down the stairs into the common room; she looked distraught to see Harry crying.

"What happened?" she asked in calm, caring voice.

"I—I don't want to be alive. After all—all I've been through…I feel like an empty shell, like a model of what I used to be. I don't feel alive anymore. I feel as if all my happiness has—has left me."

Ginny responded, smiling, "Harry, you aren't just an empty shell. You're not just alive to be alive. You fought them off almost single-handedly. You're my hero."

She leaned forward and they embraced, tighter and tighter with each passing second until they couldn't anymore. Then, they slowly went back to their respective dormitories and got dressed, getting themselves ready for what lay ahead. And as they walked out of the common room for breakfast, along with the rest of Gryffindor, Ginny muttered to Harry, "It's alright, Harry. The war is over."

* * *

The Great Hall was much larger and more populated than Harry could remember. There were hundreds of Hogwarts families cramped together for the day's opening speeches, as well as brunch; everybody would be dispersing thereafter, for term was over. They were no longer grouped by house – or grouped at all, for that matter. Almost everybody was sitting where they pleased – by family, by close friends, by those they felt sympathy for, by themselves. The exception was the staff, as well as – of course – Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were the only ones who really knew what was going on the whole battle.

Harry and Ginny were sitting to Professor McGonagall's left; Ron and Hermione, to McGonagall's right. He peered around the room. Everyone seemed to be looking at him in awe, but that's not what he needed to see. Finally—he found the Weasleys…and on Mrs. Weasley's lap was Teddy Tonks, Harry's newly-born godson. He smiled. At that minute, Argus Filch closed the doors; no one else would enter. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Attention!" projected McGonagall. The entire Hall looked up at her. "Before we all enjoy our lovely midday feast, I think it is time to pay our respects to our lost loved ones. A moment of silence, if you will."

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. When everyone looked up again, McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now, I would like to introduce all of you to our resident house-elves, who were also there that night and did their part, as well as made our wonderful meal. If you would do the honors, Mr. Potter…?"

"_Kreacher!_"

The doors of the Great Hall burst open, with over two hundred house-elves coming inside. At the front of the crowd were Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher. As they reached the staff table, each of them turned to face the guests and bowed deeply. Then, they marched back, out of the Hall and into the kitchens.

"And now, before we stuff our minds with knowledge, let us feast!"

At once, silver platters, extravagant plates and goblets, cloth napkins, and superior stainless-steel cutlery appeared in front of everyone. A few moments later, and deliciously appealing, warm and fresh food appeared in front of everyone.

Once everyone had finished their meal, Harry rose again and said, "I know that every single one of you has a personal opinion on the war that has just ended. I know that many of you still doubt if the bulk of what has said to have happened is true. I know that I am being praised a hero and a savior, but please, put all of your comments, praise, and doubts aside. What really happened is simple: the good guys won, the bad guys lost. Voldemort had his chance to remorse, to realize his wrongs, but in the end, he didn't. He is dead, now and forever more."

The crowd poured out of the Great Hall, some in deep sorrow, some in relieved sighs. The introductions, the conclusions, the speeches, they were all over. Brunch had already been served, and the Hogwarts community began going their separate ways. Some were leaving, keen to make it home and move on quickly. Others were still in mourning and were attending one of the many funerals or memorial services. And then, there were those that were staying. The Hogwarts staff, no matter how shaken or upset, collectively decided that the school would be better off if they were to stay over the summer and plan how to repair the damage that had been done over the past year. The entire curriculum had to be revised, the grounds and some of the main building were in poor condition, and positions had to be filled.

Ron and Hermione bid Harry goodbye as they went on a trip to Hogsmeade; he would be staying behind with Ginny, enjoying the beautiful vistas outside. There would be another time to discuss a summer term with Professor McGonagall; this was not it.

Harry and Ginny were the last to exit the Great Hall. Once they did, Harry pointed his wand up the Grand Staircase towards the seventh floor landing and said, "Accio Brooms!"

Almost immediately, Harry's Firebolt and Ginny's Cleansweep Seven zoomed out of the Gryffindor common room, down the Grand Staircase, and to Harry and Ginny, who grabbed them. As Ginny mounted her broom, she said to Harry, "Catch me if you can!" and soared out of the entrance hall and into the entrance courtyard.

"Oh, no you don't, Ginny!"

Harry kicked off the ground and quickly gained both speed and altitude as he caught up with Ginny.

"So, Ginny, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Hmm…how about we go around the Great Lake first? It's always pretty there."

Harry agreed and was about to speed up before Ginny continued speaking.

"Wait, Harry, you have to promise me something first!"

"What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny grinned, "Promise that you'll always love me, no matter what happens."

Harry also smiled and said, "I don't even need to think about it – I will always love you, rain or shine, life or death, together or separate. You will always be special to me."

And together, Harry and Ginny slowed down a bit, deciding that any time spent together is time well spent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally, the first half of this chapter was in the form of a prologue, but I decided that it flows better as part of a whole chapter. Also, the ending for this chapter was much different in my rough draft: Harry, Ron, and Hermione were attending Lupin and Tonks' funeral when a surviving Death Eater that escaped rudely interrupted and began to send curses at Harry and friends. I removed this scene completely because of two reasons – number one, I decided that it was an insult to Lupin and Tonks' memory to have their funeral interrupted; number two, it didn't really make much sense after writing chapters two and three, which have a much happier feel to them.**

**And again, please don't hesitate to review! This first book was written five years ago while I was still in middle school and was very roughly written before I overhauled it into the chapter before you. Please let me know of anything you liked or did not like so I can use that as a reference when editing future chapters.**


	2. Chapter Two: Harry's Engagement

_Harry Potter and the Second Beginning_ by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Two: Harry's Engagement**

_Summary: Harry faces one of the most difficult decisions he will ever have to make and the characters slowly begin to return to a normal state-of-mind…for now._

**Author's Note: This chapter underwent many rewrites because it was supposed to continue Chapter One's original finale with Harry in the hospital and because the most important scene in the chapter was extremely difficult to put into the right words.**

* * *

"Now, if there aren't any more questions, I would-"

"Actually, Professor, I have a question."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finalizing the details of their summer term with Professor McGonagall when Ginny walked inside the Headmistress' office.

"Ms. Weasley, can it wait a minute? As you can see, I am finalizing their summer term and-"

Ginny interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt again, but it relates to their summer term. I would like to know if I could join them. I'd like to take my seventh year courses over the summer so that I can jump right into the real world come September."

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny, stared for a moment, and then looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione before pondering the situation for a second.

"You do understand, Ms. Weasley, that it could be extremely strenuous and that I do not recommend this option?"

"I understand, Professor."

"You also understand that N.E.W.T.-level classes are already difficult enough without doubling the amount of work in half the time?"

"I understand all of the downfall and problems that could occur, but I also see the benefits in taking my courses over the summer."

"And you understand that there is no backing out of the decision once it has been made and agreed upon?"

"I understand and agree with all of these points, Professor McGonagall."

"Then welcome to our discussion, Ms. Weasley."

* * *

Harry was ready, for he already knew what he had to do. After carefully stowing a bag full of golden Galleons in his side pocket, and after ensuring that nobody could guess his intentions, he set off for Hogsmeade and wasted no time in getting there. Zooming through the clock tower courtyard and racing over the suspension bridge, Harry had made it to the village in little over 10 minutes on foot – an impressive feat, especially under the dark night sky.

"Now, where should I go first?" he muttered to himself before deciding to head over to the Three Broomsticks. As he approached the building, he subconsciously noticed that the crowd inside was unusually small; many people had left the area to try to clear their heads of the recent events at Hogwarts. Not really caring one way or another at the moment, he entered the establishment and approached the bar counter. He paused for a second before speaking to Madam Rosmerta.

"Hi. I'll take, err, four butterbeers to go, please."

Madam Rosmerta looked a bit surprised. "They're not all for you, Harry, my dear?"

Harry quickly responded, "No, they're not, Madam Rosmerta – just taking them back to Hogwarts."

Somewhat relieved, Madam Rosmerta passed Harry four butterbeers inside a plastic bag as he gave her a couple of Galleons and bid her goodbye. He stepped outside and took a breath of fresh air. _Step one is complete,_ he thought to himself. _Next comes the pretty big one._ Harry glanced around at his surroundings before making a right turn and pacing down the street, heading straight for his next target. Full of determination and pride, he strutted inside a rather elegantly-designed shop, gleaming off bits of extreme happiness. The shop inside was completely barren, save for the manager's desk in the center. Noticing Harry as he entered, the manager pointed his wand at the floorboards below his and said, "Ascendo!"

At once, huge shelves of a mauve color rose from the depths of the floor at placed themselves firmly against the four walls, rows of necklaces, bracelets, and earrings neatly displayed behind glass cases. Meanwhile, long glass display cases also came up from the ground and settled around the manager's desk; these cases featured a variety of bands and rings, as well as an assortment of watches and charms.

"Please, come in, Mr. Potter. What can I interest you in today?" asked the manager as he straightened himself up and dusted off his pants.

Harry approached the display cases, scanning the selection of rings and bands.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, preferably one that is gold-plated and has a rather good-sized diamond."

The manager knew of a ring that matched Harry's description and immediately removed it from the showcase before placing it in front of his customer.

"Hmmm…I'll take it. This is the perfect one!" Harry exclaimed.

By the time Harry finally left the jewelry shop, his money bag had nearly been emptied. He not only left with the ring, but also with a silver necklace that spelled out the words I LOVE YOU and a small scarlet ruby, which complemented his love's fiery red hair.

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a spring in his step – but quickly lost it as he almost dropped everything in shock. Harry tried to burn his eyes out right then and there, for Ron and Hermione were snuggled up on the sofa, locked in embrace and kissing passionately. He slowly moved his way up towards the boys' dormitory, his eyes still fixated on his two best friends. _Jeez, you'd think Hermione would have at least have enough decency left to tell Ron to take them and their snogging somewhere else…but I really don't think that Ron's the one that started that scene…_

Harry stifled a snigger as he pushed open the door to the dormitory and found Ginny sitting on his bed.

"I'm really sorry if I surprised you, Harry," she said, "but I don't think I could watch any more of their…antics."

Harry stepped towards her as Ginny stood up.

"So," she continued, "I think that we should have some fun of our own…"

Harry sat up for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Not yet, I'm not," he said.

Ginny responded, "What's that supposed to-OH! MY! GOD!"

Harry jumped off the bed and landed in front of Ginny as he took out a velvet blue case out his pocket and opened it at the same time as he kneeled down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," he whispered to her, "you are my sunshine. You are my happiness. You are almost the only thing I have that is irreplaceable. I can find another best friend. I can find another teacher. But, I can't find another you. What – what I'm trying to say, Ginny, is…_will you marry me?_"

"Of – of course, Harry! Of course I will! But…just not now, okay? Sometime later this year, all right?"

"How about I say 'Merry Christmas' now and get it over with?" laughed Harry.

* * *

**And again, please don't hesitate to review! This first book was written five years ago while I was still in middle school and was very roughly written before I overhauled it into the chapter before you. Please let me know of anything you liked or did not like so I can use that as a reference when editing future chapters.**


	3. Chapter Three: Return to Diagon Alley

_Harry Potter and the Second Beginning _by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Three: The Return to Diagon Alley**

_Summary: The wills of the recently deceased are sorted, the trunks of the four main characters are restocked, and the first of many unlucky incidents occurs._

* * *

It was official: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were engaged to be married December 25th. The whole world knew apparently, because two days after, the Daily Prophet headline read: POTTER ENGAGED TO GIRLFRIEND; WEDDING CHRISTMAS DAY. As Ginny handed Harry the paper during breakfast, he almost choked on a piece of sausage.

"Honestly, Harry, is it really any of their business?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I'd rather be mentioned in gossip that turns away fanatic girls than lies and slander that turns away friends and family."

"Point taken," Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny continued their breakfast as Ron and Hermione joined them. Once their stomachs were full and their plates were spotless, Professor McGonagall called them up to the staff table.

"Seeing as there is really no point in returning to my office at this point, we have made your schedules for the summer term," she said as she gave one slip of parchment to each person. "You four will be heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow first thing in the morning, so I'd advise you to enjoy your free time today while it lasts."

The four of them headed off to the common room as Harry read the schedule aloud.

"First is breakfast, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Potions, then Transfiguration, then Charms, and then me and Ron have Care of Magical Creatures, while Hermione has Arithmancy and Ginny has Muggle Studies. After that, we all have Career Advice, then we have supper, and then we have a class called 'Quidditch and Apparition Training'. Seems like a rather packed day doesn't it?"

As they approached the Fat Lady, Ron turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, exactly why are you taking Muggle Studies?"

"Oh, because when I had Career Advice in my fifth year, I decided on either becoming a journalist or becoming a Quidditch player. I found out that the only qualification for becoming a Quidditch player is graduating from school and doing well in the tryouts, while if I become a journalist, I'm going to need to take either Muggle Studies or Arithmancy, and Arithmancy's not really my strong suit."

The Fat Lady swung open and said, "How'd you know the password was _strong suit_?" Ron entered first, then Ginny, then Hermione, but as Harry was about to enter the common room, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed out of the loudspeakers.

"Attention to all students: please report to my office at once. The password is 'summer school'."

The four students backed out through the portrait hole and rushed to Professor McGonagall's office. The two gargoyles turned to look at them as one said, "Password?"

Harry replied, "Summer school."

The other gargoyle nodded his head and the two of them slid to either side of the rotating staircase, which retracted down to floor level. The four of them walked onto the nearest step and the staircase rotated upwards to McGonagall's office. They exited the staircase and walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk, where she asked them to sit down on the seat in front of her. Harry could see piles of seemingly random objects lying on the carpet under her desk, but shrugged it off as McGonagall addressed the group as a whole.

"I see the four of you have noticed these objects?" she said as her right hand pointed towards the stuff lying on the floor.

And for the next hour or so, Professor McGonagall sorted out the affairs of the recently deceased.

* * *

"You first, Mr. Potter."

Professor Flitwick held out a jar of Floo Powder; Harry dug his hand in and scooped out a handful as he entered the fireplace. Harry opened his hand and the powder hit the fireplace floor as he yelled, "Diagon Alley!" A whirlwind of emerald flames engulfed him and, next thing he knew, Harry was stepping out of the fireplace into the Leaky Cauldron; Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed suit as they headed out the back door of the inn. Harry tapped his wand thrice on the brick wall and the quartet headed down Diagon Alley – or rather, what was left of it.

The once-overflowing corridor was now particularly devoid of much traffic; there were still the occasional passerbys and the daily crowd, but the atmosphere was lacking compared to how it was when Harry first entered the Wizarding World seven years prior. _Sure,_ Harry mused, _we've still got the Apothecary and Eeylops' Emporium, but where's Fortescue? I sure miss those free ice creams._

Almost as if reading Harry's mind, Ron shrugged in the direction of the ransacked and shambled ice cream parlor. "Not a good sign, eh?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed at Ollivander's wand shop. "Look Ron, Ollivander's returned!"

"So?" Ron was genuinely puzzled. "It's not as if we became best mates or anything, is it Hermione?"

She shook her head as if Ron was of second-class intelligence. "No, you twit… don't you need a new wand?" Hermione made a swish-and-flick gesture.

"Oh, yeah. Er, thanks!"

Half trying to diffuse tension, half trying to speed things along, Harry butted in. "Not until _after_ Gringotts, guys."

As the four of them walked into Gringotts, Harry noticed that security had been eased up. No longer were Probity Probes being used, and no longer were security guards patrolling the entrances and halls. The number of goblins had also been decreased significantly, in no small part to Voldemort's abuse; every third or fourth station was being operated by a witch or wizard. Harry was leading the way down the hall when a familiarly light, airy voice floated over to them.

"'Arry! Ron!" it called. Harry led the way over to it while Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and rolled their eyes for a slight moment.

The French accent led them over to Fleur Weasley, Bill's wife of eleven months and one of the floor supervisors. She hastily motioned a goblin over as she smiled at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"You 'ave your kees, of coorse?"

They each handed Fleur their keys; she nodded at the goblin, who then said in a rather stiffly memorized fashion, "This way, please."

* * *

As the quartet approached the shop, Harry noticed that the once-shimmering golden letters spelling out OLLIVANDER'S were now dusty, lackluster, and peeling. He held the door open as they entered.

"Good day to you all."

Ollivander came forth out of nowhere and smiled at them. Harry and Ginny sat on two chairs propped against the storefront window as Ron and Hermione stepped forward.

"New wands, of course! Let's start with you today, Mr. Weasley."

Ollivander hurriedly disappeared down the nearest aisle and returned in an instant. He lifted the lid off the box and outstretched it towards Ron, who carefully took the wand out.

"Oak and dragon heartstring, nine-and-a-half inches, go on…"

Ron pointed the wand at the incandescent lamp in front of him and exclaimed, "Nox!" The lamp grew nine-and-a-half times brighter and shattered.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" Ollivander asked the wand as he replaced it in its box and stowed it back away, returning with a new wand. He then resumed talking to Ron. "How about this one? Willow and unicorn hair, twelve inches."

Ron moved the wand in a counter-clockwise circular motion directed at where the lamp once stood. "Reparo!" Within a couple moments, the lamp unshattered itself and was nine-and-a-half times less bright, back at its normal state.

"Excellent, excellent! Your turn, Miss Granger."

Hermione was given a maple and phoenix feather wand, ten inches long. She pointed it at Harry, who looked taken aback for a second. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand twinged, but only just.

"No, no, let's try another… ah! Try this one, olive and dragon heartstring, seven-and-three-quarter inches."

This time, Harry's wand soared through the air and into Hermione's free hand.

Ron and Hermione went to pay, but Ollivander shook his head. "Come now, you saved my life! Any friend of Harry Potter's is a friend of mine, and I don't charge friends!"

The four of them exited the shop, facing Eeylops' Owl Emporium. "Seeing as I'm the only one with a proper one," Ginny remarked, "perhaps you guys should get owls."

With images of Hedwig slowly and sadly filling his head, Harry elected to not get another snowy owl; instead, he opted for a tall grey owl, Athena. Ron chose the jet-black Ares, and Hermione picked out Apollo, who was light brown and had bright orange eyes.

The four of them of course needed school supplies so the requisite visits to Mulpepper's Apothecary and Flourish and Blotts went as intended, with their bags heavier but their change lighter.

As they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, Harry paused. In the tumultuous chaos of the past year, he had forgotten entirely about his broomstick, which had certainly been stripped by the Death Eaters after the attack during Bill and Fleur's wedding. So, he let the group head on to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes without him while he checked out Quality Quidditch Supplies for a new broom. He walked out barely two minutes later with the newest, fastest broom available – the brand-new limited edition Firebolt Thunder – and a new broom cleaning kit.

As he headed up the cobblestone to the only building still maintaining steady income, Harry noticed that the storefront looked almost bored with itself – there were no little magic displays, no upcoming event signs, nothing to show innovation was still being churned out. And as he entered, he noticed George looked worse than the window displays; he was sickly-looking and pale, with sunken eyes and stubble growing out of his ears. This was a man who had clearly not cracked a joke in the past three weeks since his twin's demise.

* * *

By this point, it was already the late afternoon and the quartet was inside the Leaky Cauldron getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Harry again led the charge; he took a scoop of Floo Powder and dropped it, saying "Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room" as he disappeared behind swirling green fire and an enormous swelling of nostalgic enthusiasm, as if he was actually headed to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters and it was September 1st…

And now, Harry was spinning and speeding through an infinite tunnel of fireplace exits, still enveloped in painless flame. He spotted the bottom of McGonagall's robe standing beside one of the exits, but as he prepared to exit – he didn't. There was a deafening boom accompanied by a blow to his head, and Harry fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter Four: Percy Weasley

_Harry Potter and the Second Beginning _by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Four: Percy Weasley**

_Summary: Harry discovers something truly upsetting… the question is whether or not it is real._

* * *

By the time Harry regained consciousness and woke up he was no longer in Floo Network transit; he was lying faceup on a cold, marble surface. He rubbed the back of his head, where he felt a painful throbbing – as if someone had struck him with a Bludger on the soft spot of his skull – as he wobbled himself into a standing position. It was in this standing position that he took a good look at his surroundings and realized he was somewhere in the Ministry of Magic.

He walked towards a long desk in the middle of the room; a nameplate facing him read P. WEASLEY, JUNIOR UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER. But as Harry thought about it for a second, he realized something was wrong. The walls of this room were barren; the room was devoid of personal effects of any kind; this room felt empty.

An emotionless voice spoke from behind him. "If you lay down your wand willingly, I will let you free."

Percy had walked into his office; Harry spun around and stumbled in shock. This was not the same Percy Weasley that triumphantly made a bittersweet return during the Battle for Hogwarts, not by a long shot. He no longer worse horn-rimmed spectacles; his face was pale and waxy, without freckles; his reddish hair was now more akin to a dark brown; his voice was no longer calm and collected, but rather a sarcastic sneer; and his hand-me-down robes had been ditched in favor of something straight out of Lucius Malfoy's wardrobe.

"I'll say it again, Potter. If you lay down your wand, I shall set you free." Percy's voice boomed louder; his eyes flashed red.

"No. Percy, you're a good person. Don't do thi-"

Percy slashed his wand across the air and Harry fell back onto the floor. He walked past Harry, picking up Harry's wand in the process, and withdrew an object from his desk drawer. Harry took a look at it and gasped audibly; for it was a prophecy – an orb filled with intangible blue smoke and magical voices foretelling future events – that somehow wasn't destroyed two years ago with the rest of the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, Potter, this is an actual prophecy. It was in my possession during that unfortunate incident between you and the Dark Lord twenty-three months ago," Percy explained at the sight of Harry's bewilderment. He walked up to Harry and put the prophecy in his hands.

"Yes… learn of the second prophecy… the one which Dumbledore never could have imagined…"

Harry shuddered and smashed the orb into the ground. It – it can't be real – those things – can't happen…

"Didn't like what it had to say, Potter? Didn't like the truth? Don't worry, it won't happen… I'm just going to kill you now anyway."

"But – your sister – "

Percy laughed as he raised his wand at Harry, who attempted to scuttle away. "My sister will learn of your suicide, how you just couldn't bear the burden of so many lives lost while you just couldn't face the Dark Lord until the absolute last minute."

"You – you're insan—"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"Nooooooooooo!" Harry awoke with a start and found himself in his bed in Gryffindor Tower. Ginny ran inside and Ron shuffled in his sleep.

"Harry? Harry, what happened?! Is everything alright?"


	5. Chapter Five: A Day in the Life

_Harry Potter and the Second Beginning_ by Vasilibox 720

**Chapter Five: A Day in the Life of a Summer Term Hogwarts Student**

_Summary: Still reeling from what he took to be a particularly bad nightmare, Harry goes through the daily grind of condensed classes._

**Author's Note: I should have mentioned this last chapter, but Chapter Four got completely rewritten instead of adapting my original draft, which not only contradicted my later chapters and made little sense, but also revealed the nightmare's "prophecy" in full, which is a tad anticlimactic.**

**Because of that rewrite, I could only use the skeleton of my original Chapter Five; all of the writing in this chapter is brand new and only the basic ideas were carried over from my original draft. This is important because I want to make sure YOU – the reader – are satisfied with what you have read so far. If I'm merely typing up what I already wrote, a chapter can be done in under an hour; but to rewrite a chapter from scratch takes two to three hours for my HP series and well over a week for my Marvel fanfictions.**

**Please consider reviewing or private messaging me with your thoughts. I accept all praise and criticism equally.**

* * *

Harry tried to shake the Percy Weasley nightmare out of his head; there just couldn't be a prophecy about that, there couldn't… and yet he had this dream recur almost every damn night for the past week. Maybe he was going crazy; he wasn't quite sure, however, that he wanted to find out for sure.

As he walked into his one-on-one Defense Against the Dark Arts class, he felt that – for sure – today he would be able to get over himself and focus up on his schoolwork. He was ready to take on the day!

"Harry, Harry, over here," called a weary-eyed Kingsley Shacklebolt from his office, who had agreed to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts post for the summer. He looked particularly downtrodded today, as if he hadn't already for the past month after the Battle for Hogwarts. "Harry, I've got to ditch teaching today. There's an urgent matter-at-hand at the Ministry, somebody attempted breaking in to the Department of Mysteries floor last night."

Harry swallowed, shifting in his seat a bit nervously.

"I still want you to practice, however, so if you'll go out to the Quidditch pitch – without your broom, Harry, I'm not Madam Hooch – if you'll go out to the pitch I've set up a little live-action quiz of sorts. I'm fully confident you can take care of yourself out there; if you can't, well, send up some sparks. I'll tell Hagrid to check on you if you aren't back within the hour." Kingsley winked at Harry as he entered his fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder and became whipping green flame.

So Harry did as Kingsley asked. He took the fifteen-minute walk down to the Quidditch pitch without his broom and dropped his jaw in awe once he got there.

Kingsley had created a crash course challenge in Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was an entrance on one side and an exit on the other; this wasn't a maze, but rather a series of successively more difficult tasks requiring his maximum effort to survive fully intact. Harry walked into the arena.

Over the next thirty minutes, Harry defended himself valiantly against boggarts, Acromantulas, Venomous Tentacula, wizard duelists, and jinxed Bludgers. But then came the final task. Harry knew this one was different; Professor McGonagall had come out to the pitch to make sure he'd make it through this one alright.

At once, he felt cold rattles move through the air and chill him to the bone. The world became silent and still. Three Dementors were descending swiftly towards him from different directions. Harry gripped his wand firmly and was prepared to defend himself when –

_Lily! Go! It's him! Take Harry and run!_

Harry tensed and froze up; he wasn't expecting after four years of dealing with Dementors to have depressing thoughts now of all times – when he wasn't exactly in the thick of danger. But he did; he slowly managed to raise his wand and opened his mouth – until he heard part of the nightmarish prophecy.

… _for he has lost the one thing that would make him reunite the three… without the three, she will never return…_

"No – please – Ginny –," Harry felt something roar within him; he couldn't bear to lose Ginny, not now. "Ex – expecto patronum!"

A few feeble wisps pushed the Dementor in front of him back a couple inches, but it had begun lowering its hood.

"Expecto patronum!"

The Dementor this time was pushed back further, but he was joined by his two mates. The three of them headed straight for Harry in the same direction.

Images of his bride-to-be swirled in his head as Harry yelled, "_Expecto patronum!_"

A bright silver stag erupted from the tip of his wand, and using its horns forced the Dementors away. Harry panted and wiped clammy sweat from his forehead. _I shouldn't have taken a beating like that. I've fought plenty of Dementors before… what the hell changed that?_

Harry felt so terrible afterwards that he had to skip Potions and Charms and lie in the infirmary for a few hours, just resting. By the time he felt well enough to leave Madam Pomfrey's care, it was already nearing nightfall. He went up to his dormitory, grabbed his broom, and went outside for a nighttime fly to clear his head.

He could only hope that the day's events weren't a sign that he was going mental.


End file.
